Malcolm Goode
Malcolm Goode is the father of Sam Goode. He is a human ally of the Loric. Upon their arrival on Earth, Malcolm was invited as a Greeter and paired with Number Four and Henri. He acted as support for their transition to life on earth, giving them human clothes and an address for their first hiding location. Malcolm had a real fascination with extraterrestrials, an interest he shared with his son Sam over which they shared a bond. Eight years before Four arrived in Paradise'','' Malcolm disappeared. His truck and his glasses were found at the supermarket where he was supposedly getting groceries. His disappearance deeply affected Sam, who believed that his father had been abducted by aliens, and wore his father's glasses to school each day even though he did not need them. In fact Malcolm had realized that helping the Garde would have consequences for his family and had decided to go on the run. After Henri's death, Four reads his letter which explains that Malcolm was an ally of the Loric and it is, in fact, very likely that he was abducted by the Mogadorians. When Sam learns of this he cries and clutches his fathers glasses, becoming determined to find and rescue his father. This determination is the reason that Sam gets trapped in the Mogadorian mountain base in West Virginia. Biography Paradise, Ohio Malcolm Goode was an astronomer and his field of study was deep space. He tried to make contact with alien life forms and believed that aliens may have been visiting Earth. Most of the scientific community regarded him as a madman. He sent communication bursts into space trying make contact. He was dismissed from his position in the university which displeased his wife. Pittacus Lore During the invasion of Lorien, Pittacus Lore came to Earth and instructed Malcolm about the Loric that will soon be arriving in Earth. He gave him information that will help the Garde to defeat the Mogadorians. Soon after, Pittacus died due to the grave injuries he sustained, possibly while battling with Setrákus Ra. Malcolm put his body in his underground office, which was later discovered by Six and John. Arrival of the Loric About a year later, the nine Garde children and their Cêpans, along with pilot, arrive on earth. Malcolm, along with the eight other humans he had collected, greet them. He greets a young Number Four and his Cêpan, Brandon. He gives them a set of earth clothes and instructions on how to life on earth. He also provides them a temporary location to stay. Mogadorian Imprisonment Shortly after Mogadorians arrived on Earth, they tracked down the Greeters. Malcolm was abducted by Mogadorians while he was buying supplies in the local supermarket. Then he was subjected to mental experiments conducted by Dr. Lockham Anu, where he involuntarily revealed everything Pittacus Lore told him. It was told out of all the Greeters he was the longest to hold out. All the other greeters died due to the experiments conducted on them, Malcolm was the only survivor. Due to the experiments conducted on him for years he was left with gaps in his memory. Adamus Sutekh (A.K.A. Adam) Malcolm meets the rogue Mogadorian while he was trying to get hooked up to One's memory. Before hooking himself up to One's memory, Adam releases Malcolm. Adam managed to create earthquakes with the Legacy Number One gifted him, allowing Malcolm escape with an unconscious Adam. Since he had lost his glasses he doesn't recognize Adam as a Mogadorian until Adam tells him about his identity. Along with Adam, he makes his way to Paradise to see his family. Along the way he helps Adam with his new Legacy. Rescuing Sam Upon arriving Paradise he learns that his son, Sam, is missing. Adam thinks that Sam might be imprisoned in Dulce base. The duo makes their way to the base same time as the Garde. With the help of Adam, Malcolm reunites with Sam. They were soon attacked by Mogadorian soldiers. Adam stays behind to fight the soldiers to give Malcolm and Sam a chance to escape.Search for Sam Father and Son manage to get out of the base but Sam wants to go back and help the Garde. Malcolm insists that there maybe time for that later. They make it to a motel and leave a message to Patricia, his wife, letting them know they are safe. When Adam doesn't contact them Malcolm fears that he has gotten Adam killed. Rendezvous in Arkansas After decoding a message from Five, Malcolm, along with Sam, travels to Arkansas. After getting there, he manages to kill a Mogadorian centipede-like monster just as it was about to devour John with a Sniper rifle he purchased in Texas. He is then introduced to Sam's friends: John, Six and Sarah and Number Five. Along with them he heads to Nine's safehouse in Chicago. Nine's Safehouse After arriving in Nine's safehouse he tells the Loric and Sarah about meeting with Pittacus and the Phoenix Stones, which he had just remembered. He also tells them about his imprisonment and his rescuer, Adam. The Garde are uneasy to learn about Adam, but John tells them if Adam is still alive they will find him. During his stay he repairs the Lectern in the safehouse's Lecture Hall, which Nine destroyed in a temper tantrum. He also helps Garde learn about their Inheritance and decide which ones are their Phoenix Stones. Number Five steals his notes and tries to deliver them to the Mogadorians, which was stopped by John when he ran into the Mogs who were recovering it. Since the notes were in Mogadorian, Malcolm tries to translate it using a computer software. When Sam sees the translation he suspects that his father is helping the Mogs. When confronted, Malcolm says he doesn't remember doing that but he suspects the experiments done to him might be making him help Mogs unconsciously. Sam doesn't believe his father is working for the Mogs and tries convince him too. They get a call from Adam who warns that the Mogs have found their safehouse and are coming for them. Sam tells his father that he doesn't believe that he is working for the Mogs and asks him to help fight the Mogs who are coming for them. Ambush in Chicago When Mogs ambush Nine's safehouse Malcolm defends John and Ella, who are still comatose, until Sam and Sarah arm themselves. He was gravely injured and in an attempt keep John and Ella, he drapes his body across them. Sam arrives and sees that his father is almost dead and refuses to leave his side. John wakes up from his coma and heals him, saving his life. He, along with Sarah and Sam, head out to the parking garage and agree to meet John at the zoo. Infiltration of Ashwood Estates After managing to escape from Chicago Adam suggests that they attack Ashwood Estates, a Mog community in Washington, D.C. He suggests that they perhaps find a way to reverse whatever is done to Malcolm's memory in Ashwood Estates. Along with John, Adam and Sam they manage to take control of Ashwood Estates. He finds video reports of mogs and goes through them, hoping to find something that will help the win the war. He finds a video report of Dr. Lockham Anu interrogating him. In the video he reveals to Anu about a Sanctuary in Mexico Pittacus Lore has told him about. He reveals that there are Loralite stones in the core of the Earth and the sanctuary is the place to jumpstart it. Marina, Six and Adam leave to find the Sanctuary while the others head to New York. Malcolm reluctantly chooses to stay behind and review more of the tapes. After John leaves with Agent Walker, Nine, and Sam, Malcolm starts to explore the tunnels while Gamera, who has taken a liking to Malcolm, follows him. Malcolm keeps feeling like a failure as a father, because he is not with Sam.The Revenge of Seven/Last Defense Last Defense Malcolm and Agent Noto spend an hour or so going through files in the Mogadorian Archives in the tunnels of Ashwood. After Agent Noto informs Malcolm that Doctor Zakos is still alive and they learn that the Mogadorian Warships loom over Earth's major cities, Malcolm and Gamera are swept up from Ashwood by a group of armed soldiers, led by Colonel Lujan and his loyal soldier Samuel Briggs. The helicopter he is in is shot down by an attacking Skimmer, and they are attacked by ground soldiers and a bat-demon-creature. Malcolm kills the creature with a beretta that Briggs handed him. Lujan and the other soldiers are killed, and Gamera and Briggs make short work of the attacking Mogs. Malcolm is then quickly escorted to Union Station, and then taken to the President's Bunker, Liberty Base. Malcolm is given a "VIP bunker treatment", and is with President Arnold Jackson. The majority of the government thinks he's just a crazy scientist with a lot of pets (the Chimæra), and he is forced to live in a small cell-like room. After Sam calls Malcolm, he is proud to hear about Sam's legacy. Malcolm is called to a meeting with America's leaders, including General Lawson and the President. After an argument between the leaders, Malcolm chimes in and tells the leaders everything he knows, including the Garde, Paradise, Chicago, West Virginia, Dulce, MogPro, and other things about the Mogadorians. Everyone is shocked. Malcolm is sent out of the room immediately when Setrákus Ra sends his message about the Invasion to the President. Later, the President desperately comes to Malcolm for help when his older daughter Melanie shares a vision with the other Human-Garde (Meeting in the Elder's Chamber), and Malcolm tells her about Sam, and asks her about her Telekinesis. She, unlike Sam and Daniela, is not very good at her Legacy. Later, Sam calls Malcolm, telling him that something terrible has happened (Malcolm notes that there was pained and animal screaming in the background. It is possible Sam was referring to Sarah Hart's death). Malcolm, with help from Briggs and a friend of his, manages to escape Liberty Base with Gamera by his side. Gamera takes the form of a Horse, and Malcolm asks Sam where he is going. The Novella then ends. Relationships Sam Goode Sam is Malcolm's son. The two use to visit the Mexican border for proof of aliens. Once Malcolm disappeared, Sam was hurt by his disappearance and was sure that aliens took him. While on the run with John, he continued his search for his father, now believing that the Mogadorians took him. Once Malcolm was freed and heard his son has disappeared, he and Adam went into the base and rescued Sam. The two then were able to catch up on the time they missed. Patricia Goode Patricia was his wife, although she disapproved of him teaching Sam all kinds of alien conspiracies and after his disappearance she remarried another man. Adamus Sutekh Adam had rescued Malcolm and helped him get some of his memory back while Malcolm helped Adam with his Earthquake Legacy. The two became close and even had a father-son relationship. The Garde Malcolm was a Greeter, therefore, he helped the Garde, particularly Four and Henri. He was well trusted and even Henri went to him for help once Three was killed, although he was captured before they arrived. Once he found the Garde all together (besides One, Two and Three) he helped them as much as he could. He repaired Sandor's training system, figured out what most of the Garde's stuff in their Chests do, and searched the Internet for anything about them and the people looking for them. He was basically a Cêpan to them. Gamera Due to Malcolm naming him, Gamera has become fond of Malcolm. Unlike the other four Chimærae that were left with Malcolm (Stanley, Biscuit, Regal, and Bandit), Gamera often follows him and responds to his whistling. Gamera saves Malcolm's life on multiple occasions. Quotes “ Well done bringing this all together, you know what I saw while watching all this John? A force to be reckoned with. ” --- Malcolm to John after the Garde's training in the lector hall. The Fall of Five References Category:Humans Category:Loric Allies Category:Characters Category:Malcolm Goode Category:Males Category:Greeters Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Narrators